1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan, in particular, a fan for electrical and electronic devices. The fan comprises a hub and a fan housing connected to the hub, wherein the fan housing delimits an air passage provided in the fan in the outward direction. The fan further comprises a fan wheel which is arranged rotatably in the air passage and a motor arranged on the hub for driving the fan wheel. An electrical connection is provided which extends from the motor to the fan housing and comprises at least one flexible line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called strain relief must be provided for such flexible lines. Usually, the flexible lines are connected by soldering to a printed circuit board of the motor. This solder connection cannot be stressed permanently; it can be damaged or destroyed by mechanical strain or tension. Therefore, such a tension or strain must be stopped before it reaches the printed circuit board.
There are different possibilities of realizing such a strain relief. For example, the flexible line can be deflected by a certain angle at least at two locations so that the strain is absorbed in the area of these deflections and the rearward portion of the flexible line extending beyond the deflection locations to the motor remains free of strain. In this way, it is prevented that during transport, during mounting, and during operation of such a fan, a tensile force or strain will be transmitted via the flexible line into the interior of the fan and onto the contact locations or soldering locations or plug contacts and onto the printed circuit board of the motor.
In order to permanently ensure such a strain relief, it must be ensured that the flexible line is secured or fixed at this deflection location.
In the case of fans with plastic housings, such a strain relief is achieved, for example, in that the flexible line is threaded into stationary or fixed deflection means. When threading it into locking cams or narrow portions, the flexible line is secured therein permanently.
In the case of metal housings, the flexible line is threaded through an opening in the flange and then fixed by insertion of a holder and is permanently secured in this way. When a plug is connected to the flexible line, the plug must not be greater than the opening within the flange because otherwise it cannot be threaded through the opening. In such a case, mounting is carried out such that either the plug is connected to the flexible line only after the flexible line has been mounted or the flexible line provided with the plug is soldered to the printed circuit board of the motor only after mounting of the flexible line; both methods prolong the time required for assembly and increase costs for assembly.